Hollywood Heights: The Opposite Universe
by partyatushers
Summary: What if Loren is an 18 Year old Singer-Songwriter, actor and Eddie is your average over achieving student and aspiring singer? What if Loren returns to LA? And if she goes back to school? Will Eddie's dream to become a successful Rockstar come true? What if Max died instead of Katy? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue****:** Hello reader, welcome to my new story! I know that my other story isn't uploaded in forever. But I'm really busy and now I've spring break YESSSSS! But this story It's the opposite of Hollywood Heights with a different story. Loren Tate is a 18 year old singer-songwriter, actor and Eddie Duran is an 18 year old student, aspiring singer. He goes to West Valley Charter School and Loren is going to school again to. Yes, Max and Katy Duran are former rockstars and Max died instead of Katy when Eddie was 9 years old. Nora is dating Don Masters. Tyler Rorke is Loren's brother and Loren is dating Justin Bieber and no worries. I'm definitely a Leddie shipper, so you can calm down now.

**Eddie's POV.**

Ian and I were standing in the queue for Loren Tate's concert at the Avalon. She's the most beautiful celebrity and girl I've ever seen. She's really talented, and that killer voice of hers. Her music makes me feel alive, I really love her music. We we're now at the front of the queue, Ian handed the guard the tickets and he scanned them.

''These are fake.'' The guard said and handed Ian the tickets back.

''No, no, no that can't.'' I said and looked at the guard.

''Scan them again.'' Ian said nervously.

The guard scanned them again and gave it back. ''I'm sorry but these are fake, next!'' He pushed us out of the queue.

I sighed. ''Ian, where did you buy these?'' I asked him and Ian blushed.

''Uh maybe, I brought them from Sanders. I'm really-'' I looked at him and anger took over so I punched him in his stomach.

''Are you stupid? why did you buy them from him? You can't trust him, I'm going to kill Phil tomorrow.'' I walked faster.

''Mate, wait. I have a plan.'' Ian pulled me with him and he pushed me against the wall underneath a window. ''Help me, get there.''

I let him stand on my hands and he tried to open the window. ''Are you insane? If we get caught, we're going to get arrested.'' I heard a familiar laugh.

''Busted.'' The girl laughed. I looked at the right and I saw the one and only Loren Tate standing there with her arms crossed. I pulled my hands back to rub my neck and I forget that Ian was standing on my hands, so he screamed like a little girl and felt. I chuckled.

''Mate, why did you let me fall and-'' Ian noticed Loren and his mouth dropped. I slapped him at his back.

''You got some drool on your mouth, Ian.'' I whispered.

''So, why were you guys trying to sneak in?'' Loren asked and she tried to control her laughter.

''You're shorter than I thought you were, but this idiot here with the drool on his mouth, Ian and by the way I'm Eddie and he bought the tickets from a guy called Phil at school and Sanders sealed us fake ones and we're so sorry that we tried to sneak in but we're your biggest fans.'' I said.

''Phil Sanders? as in Melissa Sanders brother?'' Loren asked. Ian blushed ten shades of red because of the mention of Melissa's name. I nodded and she sighed.

''Maybe I've got some first row bracelets.'' She opened the door with a card and she came back with two bracelets, she handed it us.

''If you guys excuse me, I need to change and it was nice meeting you guys!'' Loren smiled and let us inside. We walked towards the crowd and we walked towards the first row and we could feel the stage.

''This is going to be epic!'' Ian said and he touched the stage.

''Yeah I know right, Ian we need to thank Sanders tomorrow.'' I said and chuckled.

**Loren's POV.**

Where's Justin and why isn't he picking his phone up? He's meeting Scooter Braun, his manager. He always picks his phone up at the second ring and Why does he takes so long? Did something happened? Is he okay? Calm down, Loren don't expect the worst. You need to perform in a couple of minutes.

I walked towards Jake and he was standing behind the curtain and talking to the announcer. I took my hand through my long hair that was reaching to the top of her butt. "Jake have you seen Justin and is Mel already blindfold?''

''No and Yes.'' Jake was looking at his phone and he looked at me. ''Loren don't worry, Justin will be here soon and interim you're going to kill it as always and making me proud.'' I hugged him.

''Thanks Jake, I swear you're the best manager ever.'' I pulled away from our hug and he smiled.

''And you're the best client ever, and by the way you're up In 5.'' Jake smiled and the announcer walked on stage.

''If I say Loren, you say…'' The announcer said. ''Tate.'' the crowd screamed. They repeated it again and the announcer walked of the stage.

I walked up stage towards the microphone. ''What sup LA? How are you all doing to night?'' I looked towards the crowd and I smiled.

''Great, we're going to kill it tonight! I have a special guest tonight for you guys! But first I'm going to sing Mars. Feel free to sing with me!'' When the music started, I started to sing.

When the song ended, I walked towards the crowd. ''Can you guys do a favor for me? If my best friend is coming up on stage you all need to be quiet till I count to three and we all started to sing ''Happy Birthday to her, yeah?'' I smiled and I walked of stage and Melissa had an microphone on her and I took her hand and lead her on stage.

''Lo, where are you taking me? Do I need to be scared? And why am I blindfolded.'' Melissa said and some people in the crowd started laughing. ''It's not funny!''

''Mel, calm down. I have a surprise for you.'' I lead her towards the bar stool and put her down. ''1, 2..'' I took of her blindfold. ''3!'' The crowd started singing 'Happy Birthday'

Melissa cried and she hugged me. ''That's the sweetest thing ever.''

''Go wait in my dressing room, I've a present for you.'' I chuckled and when she walked of the stage, i performed my other songs. She sang I'm Alive, Flow, California Wild and Shine.

''Thanks for coming tonight! Have a great night and without you guys I wouldn't be here today. Be safe!'' And I walked of the stage.

**Eddie's POV.**

I still can't believed that Loren hold my hand in her new song Shine. Usually she touch hands but she held mine. I felt a weird shock goes to my body when we we're holding hands and I'm sure that she felt it to and how her hand fits in mine, it's meant to be.

Ian and I walked towards the car. ''Mate what was Melissa doing on stage and how does she know the Loren Tate? Mel is a valley girl.'' Ian asked because he had an major crush on Melissa.

''Ian, if you ever looked on Loren's Wikipedia page you might know that she is also an Valley girl and why are you talking about the Valleys? We're going there to school.'' I asked.

''Just because I wanted to know but, shall I ask her on a date?'' Ian asked nervously.

I smirked. ''Ian, she's already dating Adam.'' Ian looked at me and busted out laughing.

''Suuuure, Eddie and you kissed Loren Tate.'' Ian said.

''Not yet but it's true, I swear! They where kissing today. Look on Facebook in here Relationship status.'' I said.

Ian took his phone and looked at her Facebook profile. ''Shit, but they aren't going to last long. I really-''

''Love her?'' I interrupt.

**Authors**** Note:** The songs California Wild and Shine are song from Brittany Underwood the girl that portrays Loren Tate in Hollywood Heights. You can check them out on Youtube! Thanks for reading this story and i'm sorry that i didn't updated my other story. ''Hollywood heights: The beginning of something new.'' But i don't really know what i should do with that story, If you guys know a idea how to make the second chapter PM me please. And please don't focus on the misspellings because i'm from the Netherlands, the country were the weather is Bi-polar. Lots of love xo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** I hate my mackbook, i had to write this chapter 4 times, 4 damn times! But i'm happy that i can upload stories from my iPhone and i'm really sorry for my misspellings, but i speak another language and i mostly don't buy attention in my English class because i tease my teacher to make animal sounds that makes her go crazy and nuts.

**Eddie's POV. **

Am i dreaming? Did Ian just said that he loved a girl? Am i even talking to Ian? I seriously need to thank Melissa for changing him. He used to go to parties, get drunk and brings girls home. My mom is dating his dad, Michael and they aren't happy of Ian's reckless behavior.

**Loren's POV. **

I just came back from Justin's house. He wasn't home but his room mates Lil Twist and Lil Za were at home playing NBK 12. I beated them both in that game and they wanted rematch. They're such a sorr losers, but where the heck is Justin? I'll call him one more time before i go to bed.

I dialed Justin's number and i waited. "Hey babe, i'm sorry that i couldn't make it. But Scooter wouldn't let me go and i needed to visit my mom." Justin said.

"Oh okay, but can you please tell me next time where u at because i was worried and tell Pattie, i said Hi." I said and i heard someone on the background saying hi back but it didn't sound like Pattie.

"Okay, but i gotta go shawty, i'll talk to you tomorrow." Justin Said.

"Justin! Wait, can i borrow your car again tomorrow? Because mine is still at the mechanic. " I asked.

"Yeah, sure you can lend my Fishker Karma Hybrid. But i gotta go, i'll see you tomorrow. Love you." Justin said and he ended the call. I smiled and felt asleep.

**The next day. **

I drove to school with Melissa and Tyler and the whole way they're talking about the concert and that i don't need my high school education. I pulled the car in the parking lot and a lot of people surrounded the car.

I put my sunglasses up and pulled my hair in to a high straight ponytail a little above my butt. I took my keys out of the intigation and stepped out.

"Oh my god! Loren Tate is on school." A girl screamed and Tyler lifted me up, trowed my on his shoulder and started running. I laughed hysterically and he put me down before the school doors.

"Next time, i want to backride." I laughed and he smiled.

"Sure, i'll backride you tomorrow if i can drive home after school." Tyler said.

"Okay, let's go inside." I handed him the keys and we walked inside the school.

He walked towards his locker and i found my locker. A familliar guy, with mussed black hair. I tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey, Ian right?" I asked. I know his name was Eddie but i wanted to mess with him.

I saw dissapointment in his eyes. "Im just kidding, hi Eddie." I chuckled.

"Hi Loren." His voice said and i opened my locker. My phone buzzed, i opened the text and regretted that i even look at it.

**From:** Melissa. **To:** Loren.

_Hey Lo, i'm so sorry to tell you this over text but open the link. _

Pictures opened from Justin and Selena Gomez yesterday and there where foto's from them hugging, flirting, laughing and kissing. The articale said that Justin also slept at Selena's house. I couldn't read more so i turned of my phone and throwed it in my locker.

"Mate, Justin and Loren broke up and Justin already hit on Selena. That guy is so stupid, Loren is way prettier and talented than Selena." A familliar british voice said.

"Thank you, Ian." I closed my locker and he looked at me if he had seen a ghost. I chuckled and saw Tyler running towards me.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry and i'm going to kill him for what he did to you, Nobody hurts my little sister." He pulled me into a hug.

"He lied, i hate him and Selena used to be my friend, Jasmine and Demi warned me for her but i'm just dumb." I said and i tried not to cry.

"Come on, Lo. He doesn't deserve you and you don't derserve him or this either." Tyler said while rubbing my back.

"You deserved it. You choose him over me. It hurts right? Yeah that's how i felt." I pulled away and i looked at Cameron who walked away.

"Oh boy, can this day gets any better?" I said and opened my locker and i turned my phone on.

"Wow, i've missed over 100 calls and twenty are Justin's." I sighed and rolled my eyes. I turned it off and put it in my pocket.

I heard Ian said to Eddie that he loved Melissa. I grins and walked towards them.

"Ask her out, she told me a lot about you and i bet that she likes you more than Adam." I said and Ian blushed.

"Hey uh Loren, i'm really sorry about your relationship with Justin and do you want to have lunch with me?" Eddie asked nervously.

"ehm-" Loren said.

"Loren! I can explain!" Justin interrupt.

_Crap. Can this day get any better? _

__Im really sorry if you are a selenator, but it's true you know and no i don't dislike her because she's dating my idol. It's just her annoying additute. Justin can't even hang out with Tyler, lil twist and lil za bc she don't like them and she hurted him really badly. I trusted her once and she says "i made him cry" like grow the *badword* up. And before you tell me i'm not a true belieber bc i don't support Jelena, i was a part of the family way before the Jelena drama. okay im done.


End file.
